


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: Infinite/Golden Child Whump [3]
Category: INFINITE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Idols, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anorexia, Apologies, Arguing, Dongwoo-centric, Eating Disorders, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Heavy Angst, Hoya-centric, Insomnia, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, M/M, Misunderstandings, Near Break Up, Near Break-up, OT7, Overworking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26006854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: "Are you upset with me?"
Relationships: Jang Dongwoo/Lee Howon | Hoya
Series: Infinite/Golden Child Whump [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932232
Kudos: 1





	Untitled

**6:35 PM**

"Howon-ah,it's getting late."Dongwoo pointed out,not noticing that the dancer in question barley seemed to hear him."We should start heading back soon or else Sunggyu-hyung will probably lock us out of the dorm."

After a few seconds of no reply from Howon from he was sitting staring off into space,Dongwoo finally started to get worried."Howon-ah?"He asked,again not getting a response from the dancer.


End file.
